Hot Water
by TheSickenerHits
Summary: "I have always loved getting clean..." Piper takes a shower; Alex takes control. Vauseman pre-prison one-shot.


"I have always loved getting clean..." Piper murmured, as she turned the hot water tap.  
Alex moved almost silently behind her, her breath warm on the nape of her lover's neck, kissing the soft skin as she ran her hands over Piper's naked body.  
"Go on..." She responded, in a tone so low that Piper could barely hear her.  
"I love baths..." Her breath hitched as Alex toyed with one pert nipple, before moving gently to the other.  
"And?" Alex breathed, fingers dancing across Piper's toned stomach as she pulled her lover closer to her, closing the gap between them.

They had only finished having sex moments before, and the blonde's body was still coursing with sexual tension.  
Alex had satisfied her on multiple occasions that night already, but something about being with the brunette made Piper's lust insatiable. She hungered for Alex, and sometimes a single glance from one woman to the other was enough to send them searching for the nearest secluded spot: the toilets in a bar, the fitting rooms in an expensive department store, a darkened alley.

It was with a mischievous glint in her eye that Alex had suggested they shower together. This was not the first time they would do so, but tonight there was an edge to the woman's tone that gave Piper butterflies, and she was always happy to oblige.

"I love showers..." Alex turned her girlfriend around to face her, and gave her a long, heated kiss. Piper felt her knees weaken, as she ended,"... It's my happy place."  
Alex smirked, and trailed her nails down Piper's back, sending shivers through the other woman.  
"Then let's make it your _elated_ place."

As one hand continued to head downwards, cupping Piper's ass firmly, the other tangled itself in her long hair, wrapping it around her fist until she had Piper held in place.  
A small moan escaped the mouth of the blonde, who mumbled in response. "My elated place?"  
"Yes, Pipes. Better than happy."  
Tugging gently on her girlfriend's hair, Alex pulled Piper's head back, exposing her neck.  
She smiled against Piper's skin as she kissed along the heated river of her jugular, feeling the pulse quicken beneath her tongue and teeth as she alternated pressure with each.  
"I know what "elated" means..." Piper protested, but Alex could feel the woman beginning to unravel beneath her, whimpering softly as Alex raised goosebumps along her clavicle.

As Alex slowly released her grip on her girlfriend's tresses, she slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth, a parting kiss before she stood back.  
"Into the shower, kid."

Alex turned her girlfriend on the spot, holding the blue and white shower curtain aside for her.  
Steam seeped from the heat of the spray, and Piper gasped as she stepped under the shower, exhaling expletives as hot water hit sensitive skin.

Alex removed her glasses and slipped in behind her, wrapping her long arms around the smaller girl's waist. "Too hot?"  
Piper smiled and leaned in. "A little," she replied coyly as they kissed.  
"Yeah?" Alex pressed her up against the cold white tiles of the bathroom wall, and was rewarded with a gasp. "How about now?"  
Nudging the blonde's ankles apart, Alex slid a shower-wet hand between Piper's thighs.

"_Fuck_, Alex..."  
Piper could feel the chill of the ceramic threading its way into her bones, her shoulder-blades beginning to ache against the icy white blocks.  
In spite of this, a warmth began to spread from her cunt, as Alex used slick fingers to tease her clit. Hot water beat down on them both, tingling against exposed flesh.

Alex sunk her teeth into Piper's bottom lip, hard enough to bruise but not bleed.  
Somewhere between the heat, the chill, the pain and the pleasure, Piper began to lose herself.  
Cold hands that had been pressed against the unrelentingly hard tiles found their way to Alex's ribs, and the brunette shuddered from the sensation, slipping a single digit into Piper's wetness to maintain the upper hand.

Piper's back arched, and Alex fought to keep her pressed against the wall, pinning her with her body weight and immobilising her.  
She placed her free hand over Piper's mouth, thumb tucked under her chin to hold her jaw still.

"Hang in there, Pipes. I'm not done with you yet." Alex's words reached Piper's ears and sent the girl hurtling closer towards the edge.  
She had never been silenced in this way before; usually it was a matter of remaining quiet at her parent's house, or keeping it subtle in the back seats at the cinema.

This was _different_.

This was Alex in charge, Alex taking control, and despite her usual dominance always being present, this was a distinct step for Piper. Rather than being afraid, she relished it. She held her the brunette's intense gaze for several seconds before closing her eyes.

Alex slid another two fingers inside and buried herself up to the knuckle, the heel of her hand brushing against Piper's clit as she fucked her.  
The blonde's fingers threatened to tear skin from Alex's stomach, and Piper moaned into her girlfriend's hand, noises amplified as they ricocheted around the small room.

Alex tilted her girlfriend's head back and peppered kisses along the blonde's exposed neck, sinking her teeth into the flesh around Piper's hammering pulse.  
The girl's nails sank into the softness around Alex's ribs as her hips bucked, and Alex could feel Piper's moans fluttering around her throat like frightened birds.

There was a sudden tension to her body, and a tautness in her muscles which Alex recognised as the crest; the orchestra swelling as it reaches its crescendo.

A moment of silence, a hitch of breath, and the orgasm came to a close.

Smiling softly, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, holding her as close as possible, feeling the heaving chest of her post-orgasmic girlfriend as her body stilled. Reaching over to the taps, Alex stopped the shower.

"Piper?"  
Her face nuzzled into Alex's clavicle, the blonde mumbled her reply. "Mm-hmm?"  
"You okay?"  
Piper lifted her head a little, enough to make eye contact. "That was… New. _Different_."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I liked it."  
Alex cracked a relieved smile. "You like me in charge?"  
"I've always liked you in charge. But you weren't just calling the shots, you were..." Piper trailed off in a post-coital haze.  
"...Dominant?" Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"That's the one." Piper gave a somnolent smile, shifting against Alex's soft skin as the steam dissipated and the room cooled. "Can we do this again tomorrow? I think I'm too sleepy for a repeat performance tonight."  
"Sure kid. Let's get you into bed." Carefully, Alex assisted Piper's exit from the bathroom, toweling her dry and wrapping her in a soft dressing gown before helping her onto the mattress and under the covers.

"Alex?" Piper whispered, as Alex assumed the position of big spoon.  
"Yeah Pipes?"  
"I have always loved getting clean."


End file.
